


Sort of staring in disbelief

by aron_kristina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. On a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of staring in disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stink Foot" by Frank Zappa.

Tony's lying on his back on the Director's desk while Gibbs is, if not enthusiastically, then at least with enjoyment fucking himself on Tony's cock, and really, who'd have thought that Gibbs would take it? Not Tony anyway. When they started this relationship, or whatever it could be called, Tony had thought that he'd be the one taking it, that he'd be on his knees, and he'd been fine with that. Not that he'd thought Gibbs would be an inconsiderate lover, but he was Gibbs, after all, and Tony couldn't imagine him ever sucking cock. Not even now, when he'd seen it with his own eyes and felt it, could he really believe it. But Gibbs was, as always, a contradiction. It was perhaps the most equal relationship Tony had ever been in. Which didn't explain how he had ended up like this.

It had, as so many things do, begun with a case. Not a very difficult one, missing marine who had gone home to attend his mother's funeral, and through some kind of computer glitch had disappeared from the systems, yadda yadda, Tony had stopped listening when it had been clear that it would be solved quickly by McGee working some computer magic. They had gone out afterwards, all of them, to have a beer and celebrate. Even the Director had been there, which in turn had led to him ordering Gibbs back to the office for a report that apparently needed to be finished yesterday and that had led to Gibbs ordering Tony to come with him, for some obscure reason. McGee and Palmer had looked confused, Ziva had looked knowing and Ducky and Abby had looked various shades of amused, encouraging and leering. The Director had just looked blank, but that was a look he did well, so Tony didn't dwell on it.

Gibbs had finished the report in ten minutes and then he had done something weird with the computers and dragged Tony along to the Director's office. Once inside he had pushed Tony up against the door and kissed him. Tony did almost give in then, but there was one thing nagging him.

"Cameras," he said as he pushed Gibbs away.

"Disabled," said Gibbs and bit his neck. Tony really liked having his neck bitten. He hissed softly. Gibbs kept on biting but Tony's brain still wasn't quite with the program.

"You disabled the cameras?" he said, sort of staring in disbelief. Gibbs had unbuttoned both their shirts and was unzipping Tony's pants. He stared but Tony still wouldn't give in. "You don't even know how to read your mail."

"Abby," Gibbs said, by way of explanation, and perhaps it was. Tony decided to let it go.

Gibbs put his hands around Tony's waist and kissed him softly. Tony, who was by now quite good at reading Gibbs body, took it as reassurance. While still kissing, he pushed Tony's pants to around his thighs and slid to his knees. He leaned back a bit and looked up at Tony.

"You look good," he said. Then he bent down and started untying Tony's shoes. He removed the shoes and socks and stroked Tony's feet. It felt good even though it tickled. Tony was getting a bit impatient, they were after all in Director Vance's office, and someone could come in. He drew a breath to speak and Gibbs leaned forward again and kissed his left hipbone. Tony exhaled loudly. Gibbs looked up at him with an almost impish smile and licked the head of his cock. He drew it into his mouth and started a slow rhythm. Tony let his head fall back against the wall but soon couldn't resist looking down at Gibbs. He was sucking intently, but still slowly, and Tony could see that he was touching himself with his right hand. It was frustrating, this slow pace, and Tony put his hands in Gibbs' hair to make him speed up a bit. Instead of doing so Gibbs stopped, stood up and went over to the desk. He pushed the things on it to one side, enough space for a person to lie down in.

"Are you coming?" he asked without turning back to Tony. Tony resisted making a bad joke, pulled up his pants somewhat and went over. "Lie down, on your back."

Tony did so and Gibbs crawled on top of him. He kissed Tony and Tony put his hands on Gibbs' ass and pulled him down. Gibbs' chinos were rough against his cock. He turned his head to the side to get some air.

"Not that this isn't very nice," he said, " but why..."

"Because he deserves it," Gibbs answered.

"What, come on his desk?" Tony said. "If you move up I'll blow you," he said with his most filthy promising smile.

"I don't think so," Gibbs said, smiling. "But you can reach into my left pocket." Tony did, and found an old receipt, two rubber bands and a tube of lube.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

"Like that is fine." Gibbs sat back on his knees and unbuttoned his pants. He then stood up and slid them off, along with his shoes and socks.

"Nice view," Tony said. "Strange, but nice." Gibbs glared at him and arranged his clothes on either side of Tony. He then got back to his knees. "Gibbs, are you sure. Your knees..."

Gibbs gave him one of his best stares. "Shut up and get to work," he said. Tony warmed up some lube in his hand and slowly stroked it around Gibbs' anus without pushing.

"Get to work," Gibbs repeated. Tony did as he was told, and quickly, because Gibbs was starting to look impatient. When Gibbs decided that he was finished he took the lube from Tony and squirted some directly on his cock.

"Damn, that's cold," Tony yelped. Gibbs muttered something about taking too long and slid down. It felt good. It felt really good. Tony looked from the place where their bodies were joined up to Gibbs eyes. It looked really good too. Gibbs still had his unbuttoned shirt on and he looked a bit wild. He hadn't yet started moving, but he was rocking slightly back and forth which made the pressure on Tony's cock shift in small but pleasurable ways. He slid his hands up Gibbs thighs and settled them on his hips. Then he looked Gibbs in the eyes and made a small, deliberate thrust upwards. Gibbs inhaled quickly and seemed to hold his breath. Then he started to move as he exhaled slowly. Tony had to resist the urge to thrust upwards; this was all Gibbs show. He touched Gibbs legs, his chest and his throat, until Gibbs stopped moving. He then took Tony's right hand and sucked on three fingers. He was making small movements with his hips again, almost moving around in circles, and Tony had to work really hard to lie still. Gibbs licked Tony's palm and put his hand around his cock.

"Please," he said, and even though Tony didn't think he sounded all that sincere he started stroking. Gibbs started moving again and quickly sped up. He was breathing heavily and Tony was making helpless sounds that sounded almost like he was in pain. Gibbs put his hand around Tony's and adjusted the speed slightly. Then he squeezed tight around Tony's cock and came all over his hand. Tony kept still even though he was so close to orgasm he could taste it. Gibbs sat still while the aftershocks lasted and then he moved up and off Tony. He sat astride his thighs and poured some more lube over his cock and began stroking it. Tony tried to push up now that there was no longer danger of hurting Gibbs, but he couldn't move much anyway. It didn't take long for him to come, with another almost painful-sounding noise.

Gibbs stood up and put on his clothes.

"What, no cuddling?" Tony said lazily from where he was still lying down, even though his ass was falling asleep.

"Let's get home," Gibbs said.


End file.
